Outfits (CoS)
"Who says fighting against Malevolent Sins means you can't look your best? Collect a multitude of different outfits and stylize yourself as much as you want!" - Box description Outfits are special unlockable features that appear in Century of Sin. They can be used to change the appearance of a character, allowing them to wear any outfit the player has gotten, and can be switched at any time in the main menu of the game. They can mostly be bought from Tia at the shop, Heaven's Café, while others are obtained through DLC. They don't have any special effects on the game and are solely for entertainment purposes. Default Outfits *''Everyday High School Boy'' - Outfit for Daisuke Bushido "This is Daisuke's high school outfit. He's always been a little bit of a stickler when it comes to wearing it. Sometimes on the one day of the week where he doesn't have school, he accidentally wears his school uniform instead of something more casual. A few of the town residents find this habit a little bit weird, but he doesn't seem to mind." - Description For the appearance of this outfit, see here. *''Childhood Bunny'' - Outfit for Niko "Despite having been given to Daisuke when he was a child, Niko has always looked just as soft and cuddly like the day be was bought even after all of these years. The sky blue portions on his body are what really stand out on his cream fur. Of course, like all stuffed animals, Niko does eventually start to produce an odor, so Ichima washes him regularly. Niko actually doesn't mind going into the washing machine when this happens, as he apparently likes to imagine that he's on a water slide. Although, he's not a crazy big fan of the soap, especially when it gets in his eyes." ''- Description For the appearance of this outfit, see here. *Patient Businessman'' - Outfit for Ichima Bushido "This is the outfit that Ichima wears for his job. It's his favorite suit, so unsurprisingly, he washes it regularly. Although, he does have a bit of a habit wearing it almost everyday, even on days where he doesn't have to go to work in the morning. It's pretty much safe to say this is where his son inherited his habit with his school uniform." - Description For the apperance of this outfit, see here. *''Conservative Teacher'' - Outfit for Rozuto Himura "This is Rozuto's usual outfit that he wears at school. Normally, he likes to loosen up the collar a little bit because he feels like it's easier to breathe that way. He's especially a fan of the tie, since he thought it had an interesting design when he bought it. Although, he can't shake this nagging feeling in his head that his students interpret the pattern differently than he thinks of it. Maybe he doesn't fully understand what the rose tends to symbolize." ''- Description For the appearance of this outfit, see here. *Lustful Incubus'' - Outfit for Luxuria "Being the Deadly Sin of Lust, it's no surprise that Luxuria would take on the form of an incubus when his seal finally broke. And it's also no surprise that this outfit has the sex appeal that someone as lustful as he is would definitely desire. From the gloves, to the spiked collar and even to the bikini briefs he's wearing underneath it all, this outfit makes Luxuria the literal epitome of lust. And it's absolutely safe to say that both him and anyone he chooses to seduce enjoys every second of it." - Description For the appearance of this outfit, see here. *''Oriental Oni'' - Outfit for Ira "Just because he represents the Deadly Sin of Wrath doesn't necessarily mean Ira only finds interest in anger and all things similar. He always had a secret interest anything oriental, such as the architecture, the clothing and even the lifestyle. Unsurprisingly, this traditional yukata definitely represents for the one thing he actually likes other than the sin he's associated with. Even though he doesn't openly admit to it." - Description For the appearance of this outfit, see here. Store Bought Outfits *''Casual Werewolf Cosplayer'' - Outfit for Daisuke Bushido "Daisuke isn't exactly much of a cosplayer or a gamer at that matter, but when he saw a poster for a game when he was in town with his friends, he took an interest of its main protagonist, an anthropomorphic wolf in rather casual clothing, and bought some clothes that best matched his appearance. His father, Ichima, was actually quite fond of Daisuke's interest and was even the one that got the ears, tail and contacts to complete the outfit. The hair dye he also got also comes off easily after a thorough scrubbing with shampoo and water. How convenient!" - Description This outfit is based off of the appearance of Andrew Wolfe, the main protagonist of the Were-Creatures series. In this outfit, Daisuke's hair is dyed royal blue with white streaks and his eye color, due to contacts, is red. He wears a white tank top, a pair of khaki shorts, a pair of black sneakers and a pair of gray sneakers with black soles and laces for his clothes. He has a pair of royal blue wolf ears with white insides on his head and he has a wolf tail that's colored royal blue with a white underside on the backside of his pants. *''Gold Medal Swim Team Member'' - Outfit for Kenshin Kenkyo "Football isn't the only sport that Kenshin has a strong passion for. Before he became the captain of Tsumitoku High's football team, Kenshin was originally a member of the school's swim team where he once even managed to win his team a gold medal in one of their swim meets. When he decided to join the football team, he did have to leave the swim team, but his former teammates allowed him to keep the swim trunks and the gold medal he won them for sentimental reasons, both of which serving as a strong reminder of all the great memories Kenshin had formed with the first team he joined when he enrolled into Tsumitoku High." - Description *''Sentimental Cop'' - Outfit for Rozuto Himura "Rozuto was once considering to become a police officer and even made this outfit himself when he was in his twenties, but he instead settled for teaching in the end. Despite this, he chose to keep this custom-made uniform mainly for sentimental reasons. It was also originally supposed to have sleeves, but he didn't have enough materials to make them, forcing him to keep it the way it is much to his relunctance and his students' enjoyment." - Description In this outfit, Rozuto wears a grayish-blue police cap with a navy blue bill and five silver stars sew across the front on his head. He wears a sleeveless grayish-blue top that has navy blue buttons, two of which being undone starting from the shirt's collar. His shirt has a breast pocket on the right pectoral and a golden police badge on the left pectoral. He wears a plain black tie around his neck and he has a pair of black fingerless gloves on his hands, with a single rectangular-shaped hole being seen on the backs of both gloves, revealing his skin. His top is tucked into a pair of navy blue jeans that're helped up by a black leather belt with a silver buckle. Connected to his right hip is a pair of metal handcuffs and a police baton is connected to his left hip. He wears a pair of black combat boots with black soles and laces on his feet. This is one of the few outfits Rozuto has that reveals the tattoo on his right shoulder. *''Butler of Seduction'' - Outfit for Luxuria "When Luxuria aims to try and seduce others, men and women alike, for his own sexual purposes, you can bet that he'll be attempting to dress to impress, no matter how typical the outfit has to be. This butler outfit was made for the very specific reason for him to get his targets to start thinking about... Well, you know. And you can assume that he's using the big guns once you get a load of the briefs he's wearing underneath. With this outfit on, he'll be more than willing to please you as much as you desire, Master!~♥ ...Woah, that felt weird to say." - Description In this outfit, Luxuria's mohawk is slicked back and looks more neat. He wears a white detachable collar with a black bowtie around his neck and a pair of white detachable cuffs around his wrists. On his hands are a pair of white gloves and he completely lacks a shirt, exposing his entire upper body. He wears a pair of black slacks with black suspenders that clip onto the slacks due to a pair of metallic clips and he wears a pair of black dress shoes with black soles and laces on his feet. When he loses his slacks during his boss battle, it revealed that he wears a pair of briefs with a black and white tuxedo design and a pair of white knee-length socks underneath. His suspenders are also connected to his briefs due to the metallic clips they have. Summer of Sin DLC *''Shy Beachgoer'' - Outfit for Daisuke Bushido "While Daisuke does like to go to the beach on a hot summer day, he doesn't actually like to go in the water to swim. He usually just prefers to spend his time on land and either play in the sand or just soak his feet in the water. It's not because he doesn't know how to swim, which is something he definitely knows how to do, but instead it's because he's actually shy of showing off his body. Despite the fact that he looks perfectly fine in his physique, he can't help but feel uncomfortable revealing his upper body, so he prefers to keep his tank top on while wearing this outfit." - Description *''Beach Bod Father'' - Outfit for Ichima Bushido "In contrast with his son, Ichima has no problem showing off his body while he's at the beach and enjoys swimming in the ocean. Although, there have been a couple of times in the past where some women tend to mistake him to be younger than what he actually is and end up flirting with him, despite the fact that in reality, he's already in his early fourties. He never did understood the reason why that is, but him, Daisuke and Niko like to joke that it's either his speedo, his muscular physique or maybe even both things at the same time. They even like to joke that he should start dating once again, but it's clear that Ichima's heart solely belongs to his deceased wife." - Description Enrapture's Christmas DLC Trivia Category:Century of Sin Category:Extra Features